Sasamis' Secret
by RomulusRemus
Summary: Sasami has had some bad luck. When a "friend" gives her a "gift Sasami runs away. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Sasamis Bad Luck

Disclaimer: I own Steven and Ro. Does it seem like I own the Tenchi Muyo gang???  
  
In loving memory of my Uncle Raul. I never met him but my mom said he was a funny guy.  
  
Here we go enjoy!!! Note Sasami is in her early twenty's.  
  
The space pirate Ro fell to the ground after finally being hunted down and killed by the Galaxy Police. Sasami was there hidden in the shadows. Her tear streaked face shining in the moonlight. He was innocent she thought viciously. Sure he WAS the son of the famous Kagato one of the most evil space pirates in the history of time, but he had been caught and killed a long time ago. Ro had been innocent. "Ro, Sasami called softly I love you and I'll never forget you." Sasami crept back to Ryo-Oki where Ayeka and the others were waiting. There was no Sasami where were you? They were all too busy watching the news about Ro's death. "Thank god that space pirate was caught he could have killed us all!!!" Ayeka said. Sasami looked into the room. She couldn't tell them. She couldn't tell them that she had slept with that criminal...one more than one occasion. She rushed out of the room and into her own. She lay on the bed sobbing for her lost love. Ro had made her feel special like she was wanted. Ro had made her laugh. He was the first man to ever say he loved her. And now he was gone. Sasami cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
Sasami felt sick the next morning. It was by the third time she had to get up to go vomit in the toilet that she deceied that is was meaningless to try to go back to sleep. Sasami pondered what this could mean for a while. She finally deemed herself pregnate. In her mind she was laughing. Isn't it ironic how the night Ro dies his child is coming alive inside of her? But outside she was worried. What would the others say? She finally decided that she could not take that. Ayeka would urge her to have and abortion, Ryoko would laugh at her and Tenchi...what would Tenchi say? No she couldn't bear that. She would have to leave.  
  
She left that night. She left a note by Ayekas' bed. It said that Sasami was ok and that she might not come back she wrote that although she loved everyone she wanted a life of her own. Sasami snuck out and bought a ship. She flew it to the nearest planet and began her life over.   
  
By the time the baby was born Sasami was use to the simple life. Sure she could rely on Jurais' finacial power but she couldn't spend a lot. She gave birth on March 17. She gave birth to a boy who she called Steven Ro. Steven grew up to be a handsome young man. Sasami was constintly reminded of Ro because he looked so much like him. Steven grew up without knowledge of his father and his mothers' past life for ten long years. One night he decided to ask his mother about his father. "Momma, he called to Sasami. "Yes darling" "Who was my father?" Sasami sighed. She had known this day would come. But he was too old to know so little about his father. "Steven it's high time I told you who he was and who you are." "I am Princess Sasami second heir to the throne of Jurai. You are my son Prince Steven. Your father was the space pirate Ro. I loved your father very much and together we created you. But your father was killed for a crime he didn't commit." She stopped and watch this sink into her son. "I love you Momma." That was all Sasami needed. "But Momma..." Oh boy Sasami thought. "What about Princess Ayeka. Is she your..." "Yes Sasami finished Ayeka is my older sister." "Can't we go see her?" "Its' been so long Sasami answered. "Please." He looked up at her with those big brown eyes. Those eyes that were just like his fathers'. "Ok" was all Sasami said. She concluded that Steven was right. It was time to go home.  
  
Hope you liked that!!! It was fun to right. Even if I did have to kill someone. :-D 


	2. Going Home

Disclaimer: I own Steven and Ro. The Tenchi gang to not belong to me.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write the second chapter but here it is and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Sasami and Steven left their home and traveled to the planet where Sasami had last seen Tenchi and the others. It was a short ride to the planet but Sasami was worried. "What if they aren't there?" she asked herself. But she couldn't worry for long the space ship had already landed. "Well here we go Steven." Sasami said. Steven just smiled. Sasami walked out of the old airport with Steven and walked to the area where Ro... well it was close to the airport so they didn't have to walk far. She paused and said a quick prayer. Then used what little memory she had left to find where Ryo-Oki had been. Another short walk and...  
  
There it was Ryo-Oki only Ryo-Oki was not in her space ship form. "Well here we go." she said to Steven.  
  
They approached Ryo-Oki and the people surrounding her. They were just as she remembered Ayeka, Ryoko, Kionai(can't spell), Mihoshi,Washu and Tenchi.Mom." Steven said tugging on Sasamis' sleave. And with a deep breathe Sasami yelled "Hi guys!" and walked over to them, Steven following.   
  
Ayeka was the first to realize. "SASAMI!!!" she yelled and flung herself on her younger sister. "Ayeka Sasami gasped can't...breathe." "Oh sorry." she said. Ayeka looked down on Sasami with tears in her eyes. "Why did you leave? Ayeka whispered. "Ayeka, guys."she said to Tenchi and the others. "That night, the night the space pirate Ro died, I died as well. I loved that man and when he died I couldn't bear it. And when I came home I heard Ayeka saying that the world was better off with out him. I cried myself to sleep that night, and the next morning I found out I was pregnate with Ros' child. Ayeka every time I thought about what you and the others would say I felt sick, so I left. It was a stupid childish thing to do and I'm sorry." Sasami finished.   
  
Ayeka looked at Sasami. "We would never judge you." she said. When Sasami said nothing Ayeka noticed Steven. "Is this your son?" she asked Sasami.   
  
"Yes. His name is Steven." "Steven she said to her son this is your Aunt Ayeka." Ayeka smiled. "Ayeka I have something to ask you." Sasami said. "Go right ahead."   
  
"Did you send any Galaxy Police out looking for me?"  
  
"No. I was going to but Tenchi said he believed that you were in no mortal danger and he belived the note to be yours so we didn't send anyone."  
  
"Oh." was all Sasami said.  
  
"Well it's getting late why don't you and Steven come inside we have an extra room." she said indicating to the house behind them.  
  
"Thanks Ayeka." she said. And to herself she said "Thank you Ayeka she said for not rejecting me."  
  
Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed that. Maybe I'll write some more. Dunno you tell me. :-D 


End file.
